1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to heated seat cushions and particularly pertains to a heated seat cushion having a removable, microwavable heating pad.
2. Description of the Related Art and Objectives of the Invention
It is well known that liquid-containing heating pads are designed to heat parts of the human body to help heal injuries, alleviate soreness, and provide comfort in cold environments. Heating pads may be conventional hot water bottles, which can be filled with heated liquid, or may be modern, sealed liquid pouches, which can be microwaved and then used for heating purposes. In recent years, heating pads that consist of flexible plastic envelopes containing water-type solutions have been manufactured and sold. Such pads are manufactured by placing them in a vacuum pump and evacuating the air within the envelopes. The envelopes are then heat sealed with the liquid therein. While conventional, hot water bottle types of heating pads tend to lose their heat relatively quickly, modern microwavable heating pads tend to retain heat for up to several hours, depending on their design. Also, conventional pads containing liquids for heating, which have been used in the past, are susceptible to breaking and rupturing; consequently, users'clothes, furniture, bed sheets, and the like can be damaged, requiring cleaning or even disposal. Adults are greatly concerned that small children may use heating pads that leak; accordingly, this fear has deterred the use of conventional heating pads to some degree.
Portable seat cushions are popular accessories for concert spectators, sports fans, campers, fishermen, and outdoor enthusiasts in general. Heating pads have recently been installed inside seat cushions to keep spectators and the like warm when using the seat cushions in cold conditions. However, a typical prior art seat cushion does not provide a heating pad that is removable for easy heating in a microwave oven, but instead requires that the entire seat cushion be inserted into the microwave to heat the internal pad. The heating pads in prior art seat cushions often do not remain in the centers of the cushions, which is where the heating pads function most effectively. Prior art seat cushions often do not provide convenient means to carry the cushions and often do not conveniently fold into compact, easily transported configurations. Convenient storage space for small items such as keys and money is often at a premium when a person is outdoors at a ball game, for example, using a seat cushion. Prior art seat cushions do nothing to alleviate this problem. A comfortable back rest is also often lacking in prior art seat cushions.
Thus, with the known problems and disadvantages associated with prior art heating pads, the present invention was conceived, and one if its objectives is to provide a heating pad that is constructed to prevent leaks in the event that the outer envelope is ruptured.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a heating pad and a method for forming the same in which the pad has a liquid absorbent and a liquid in an envelope, which, in the event of seal breakage, will be absorbed by the liquid absorbent and will remain substantially within the envelope.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a heating pad that is vacuum formed and that contains a liquid absorbent in a resilient, compressed state and a liquid.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method for easily forming a heating pad having an improved moisture impervious covering, which, in the event of pad rupture, will aid in preventing damage to clothing, bed sheets, or other materials against which it is placed.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a therapeutic pad that includes a readily visible temperature indication device, which will provide additional safety and efficiency in heating the pad.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a heated seat cushion containing the microwavable heating pad of the invention for use by spectators and others who sit outside during cold weather.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a heated seat cushion having a microwavable heating pad that can be removed from the seat cushion.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a heated seat cushion that has means to keep a heating pad centered inside the seat cushion.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a heated seat cushion that folds into an easily transportable configuration.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a heated seat cushion that includes storage space for small items and a back rest for additional comfort.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the embodiments is presented below.